


Queen

by Rosalia (pentamerone)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Okay maybe 2.5 Drabble, Queen Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/Rosalia
Summary: During her whole life, Sansa Stark was meant to beingaqueen. But did she really wanted it?





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Królowa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685503) by [pentamerone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone). 



> Okay, I'll be honest - translating it into English was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Not only because of technical site (but I know that there are probably mistakes and I would be very thankful if you let me know, where you see it!) but also because of the atmosphere it had in Polish. I hope I didn't loose it in transition because this fic is very important to me. 
> 
> Short-long story: about a year ago my friend introtuced me to Aegon/Sansa (back then I use to ignore it because I didn't think it could be cannon and, unfortunately, I still don't think it has any chance for being endgame). For some reason, I fell in love with the whole idea and writing something short about them was my first thought. Now they are my ultimate Sansa ship. Well, shit.
> 
> TL;DR - I hope you can still enjoy this really short story about queen we all need. If you see any mistakes - let me know, I'm still learning!

‘I want to be a queen’, she said her mother once.

Her dream almost went true — she was promised to Joffrey. These memories tasted like blood in her mouth and Arbor gold which she drank stealthily to ease the pain. How many times she cursed herself for these stupid, childish wishes? How many times she wanted to turn the clock back?

And one day history repeated itself.

‘You’ll be a queen’, Petyr told her with smile she hated the most.

These memories tasted different; like uncertainty and kisses — short at the beginning but became longer every time — and one, just one night when they gave each other everything.

But Sansa grew up long time ago and finally knew where she belonged.

‘Make me a queen of the North, not yours’, she said to Aegon.

‘So this is what you really want _…_ ’ Wistful smile appeared on his lips and she knew that she didn’t broke just one heart, but two.

Aegon knew he couldn’t stop her, so he gave her what she wanted. She get North, ruins of Winterfell and crown made of bronze. She get loyal people. She get glory that Starks lost centuries ago; glory that was taken from them.

Of course, everything has a price.

‘There are things we need to give up for the greater good’, she reminded herself every time when she felt Aegon’s sight at her.

She was happy in some way. She get what house Stark deserved and only she — the very last Stark — could get.

And she finally became the queen.

It tasted bittersweet.


End file.
